Power, Wisdom, and Courage
by TaletiZokuryl
Summary: A whole new adventure for the Zelda universe! It combines a lot of the aspects of the main console games, and melds it into a unique interpretation of the adventures of Link, Zelda, and many other characters who will be in this story. Rated M for language, mature themes, and violence. Slight AU. Subcategories include Drama & Hurt/Comfort.


The leaves sang in a chorus of rustle as the wind whistled on this calm and peaceful night. Out on the outskirts of the Kokiri forest, the sound of laughter often joined in with the harmonious noises created by Farore's blessed nature. The source of the laughter came from a family of three located in their secluded hut that resided on the forest's outskirts.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to the elated family, their beautiful harmony was disturbed by the marching patterns of leaves softly crunching as footsteps slowly approached the hut.

Still a fair distance away from the hut, the owner of the footsteps smirked as he got closer.

"Yes…" the man purred deeply as he looked at the dorsal of his hand as it began to shine brighter and brighter. The outlines of the triforce could be seen through the increasing golden glow.

"I can feel the energy responding inside of this pathetic shack" he grimaced, as he continued to speak his thoughts.

He finally reached his destination as he stepped onto the pavement in front of the door. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door four times, involuntarily knocking louder than he meant.

" _Shit, c'mon focus!"_ he scolded himself. He had been tracking the other two chosen by the goddess for quite a long time now. He was NOT about to screw this up. He'd come too far.

"Just a minute!" he heard a female voice chime from within the structure. "Arn, could you get that sweetheart? Our son is keeps making a mess of things."

"Of course, my delicate flower," a response came from within. The man rolled his eyes as he heard the conversation between the lovesick couple.

" _What a load of shit,"_ he thought to himself. _"I can't believe one of these two is chosen by the goddess."_ He spat in disgust onto the welcome mat directly beneath him just before the door opened.

"L-lord Ganondorf?" the man standing in the doorway stuttered.

"Arn..." Ganondorf slyly smirked. He loved when people tripped over their own words in his presence.

Arn took off his cap from his dirty-blonde head of hair and gave him a quick bow. "What b-brings you to my home all the way from the Gerudo Desert?" he asked as he finished his bow.

Ganondorf took a quick glance over Arn's shoulder as he was bowing. In the doorway leading to the room to his right, he could see a brunette woman on the floor scrubbing a stain on a rug. Beside her, in a cradle, was a baby boy with the same dirty-blonde hair as his father. He wore a pair of makeshift overalls that were clearly constructed by his parents. He couldn't have been older than one. He had a huge grin plastered on his face, clearly amused by his mother having to clean up the stain he caused. His mother had on a simple orange dress with her hair tied in a white bandana.

Ganondorf looked back at Arn, who wore a plain green cloth shirt, and a pair of baggy white pants that mostly covered his pair of brown boots. He began to laugh.

"W-what's so funny, your highness?" Arn hesitantly asked.

"I just find it amusing how the King of Hyrule thought he could hide what's rightfully MINE right under my nose!" he angrily replied. "Or rather, _his_ nose."

"I-I am not sure I follow what you are saying, your majesty..." Arn said with concern.

"Think about it!" Ganondorf cried. At this point, the woman from the other room looked up to see what all the commotion was about "Here you are, one of the King's most trusted Guardians, and you are one chosen by the goddess! How ridiculous of him to insult me by keeping this a secret!"

"Chosen by the goddess…?" Arn's eyes widened in horror as he saw Ganondorf begin to unsheathe one of his swords, and realized the situation at hand. "Medilia! Quickly, grab-"

Arn's words were cut short by a giant sword that was currently being thrusted through his chest. Ganondorf heard Medilia's screams of horror as she watched her husband being stabbed. He began to roar in evil laughter as he slid his blade out of his victim and held him by the wrist.

"If I would've known it would be THIS easy to kill you, I wouldn't have brought my weapons in the first place!" he stated as he continued to boom with menacing laughter. "I could've killed you with my bare hands!" He brought his own hand up to the wrist of his now dead victim. But Arn's wrist did not glow as he predicted. "Hmm?"

He then pointed his wrist to the direction of the grieving woman who was frozen in shock, and her baby who was now uncontrollably crying. His wrist began to glow brighter as he pointed it to him.

"Ah so it is not you, but your good-for-nothing wife that is the one with the power of a goddess," he concluded as he tossed away the lifeless body of Arn.

"YOU MONSTER!" Medilia screamed with pain in her voice as Ganondorf began stepping towards both her and her son.

"Oh please, madam," he began. "I prefer the term 'Dark Lord' or 'Demon King'. Monster is too generic for my liking."

"You are NOT to take another STEP towards my boy and me!" she threatened.

"Is that so?" he inquired. "And what exactly do you plan to do to stop ME?!" As he bellowed the last part of his sentence, he swiped his arm at her with his palm out, emitting a magical attack that struck her so hard that she flew back to the wall and hit it. Hard.

As Medilia whimpered in pain, her adrenaline kicked in as she scrambled over to her wailing son and held her protectively in her arms. Ganondorf continued to step towards her, but was interrupted by her holding one arm up. She flexed her hand, and then pounded her palm into the ground, emitting a dome of fire all around her. The dome expanded, and struck Ganondorf, who was caught off guard, and he flew back a few feet.

Unfortunately, her magic not only hit the Demon King, but her whole house as well. Flames erupted all around the wooden structure, as boards of the roof began to fall down. Ganondorf quickly got up and roared in anger.

"YOU THINK ONE SHOT OF PUNY FIRE IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME?!" he shouted. But he soon found that the woman and her child were nowhere to be found. He bolted out of the collapsing house, and quickly looked in every direction. He brought his wrist up and pointed it toward the deep, dense forest of trees. It began to glow brighter.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!" he bellowed into the night. "I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE FOREST DOWN IF I HAVE TO! THE TRIFORCE WILL BE MINE!" He began to shoot magical flames into the trees of the forest, causing other trees around them to erupt into flames. Soon enough, a whole chain reaction of trees bursting into flames took into effect. He began to laugh again.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" he shouted. "I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DESTROY YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC BRAT!"

Medilia could still hear Ganondorf screaming horrid threats as she tried her hardest to run through the forest while holding on to her son. The attack from Ganondorf injured her tremendously, not to mention that the spell she casted took almost all of the energy she had left. But she couldn't stop now. If she stopped and rested, she knew she wouldn't get back up again, for her injuries were too great.

She attempted to calm the infant in her arms, while she grieved for her beloved husband who was murdered right in front of both their eyes.

"Shh shh," she said to the baby in a sweet and comforting tone while she continued to painfully progress through the forest. "It's alright my little loftwing. I won't let anything bad happen to you again as long as I still draw breath."

She wandered for what seemed like an hour, trying to remember the turns that her husband had taught her to reach her destination. She was also progressively slowing down, as her energy began to leave her, and her vision became blurry from time to time.

"Must...keep...going…" she huffed, as she broke out from the trees into a clearing. If she weren't in the critical state that she was in, she would have admired the emerald glow of the trees in this clearing. But she was more focused on the large tree that was the center of this clearing, as it was the source of the magical aura.

She was practically crawling at this point, and at last reached the spot of grass right in front of the trunk of the large tree. She knew she didn't have long before she was to join her husband with the goddesses. She had to ask.

"G-Great Deku Tree…" she managed to croak as she was fading in and out of consciousness. "P-please hear my wish…"

A sudden booming voice echoed, originating from the giant tree in front of her.

"I sense thou art gravely injured, fair lady," the deep voice began. "Dost thou seek to be healed? Alas, my magic stretches far and beyond, but my limitations are too great for thou to be healed."

"No n-no-" Medilia started to cough up blood. "It is too late for me. I wish for you to look after my only son, and see to it that he is protected from the evils of the world." She held up the infant with all the strength she could muster. The baby had fallen asleep due to his exhaustion from crying for so long.

"Hmm…" the Great Deku Tree pondered.

" _I can sense a great deal of power resonating from this young child."_ he thought to himself. _"Perhaps...perhaps he could be a child of destiny? It's hard to determine at this point, but nevertheless I cannot abandon this poor child."_

"Very well then," the Great Deku Tree concluded. "I shall look after this child as if he were one of my own forest children. You have my word."

Medilia managed to form a slight smile on her beautiful face a she forced out a sigh of relief. She gently placed her child on a soft patch of grass residing in front of the large tree, being sure not to wake him up.

"Oh thank you Great Deku Tree…" she faintly said as she collapsed on her side in her final moments of living. She slowly let her body relax as she fully collapsed onto the ground.

"P-please take care of him. Please take care of...my Link…" she whispered with her final breath.

There was a cold chill in the air as the wind picked up ever so slightly, causing the leaves in the trees to start their beautiful harmony again. But this time, it was not the celebratory harmony as it was before the tragic events that took place. Rather, the nature of the forest almost seemed to be humming a song of sadness, as the leaves and wind began to mourn the loss of such a precious soul.

"Link…" the Great Deku Tree whispered softly after a long time of silence. "I fear I only sense a future of great pain and burden from thou." He paused. "The life the goddess has given thee shall only become more taxing as thou mature…"


End file.
